


Here We Go Again

by StarrySummers04



Series: It Was Always You [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post Mpreg, Pre-Mpreg, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Bruce sees on the news that Tony has been found relatively safe and well, it's a huge relief to him. He makes the trip to Malibu, knowing he just has to see the man again. Their second meeting kind of mirrors their first.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: It Was Always You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Here We Go Again

(May 2009)

Bruce couldn’t believe it when he saw another news report, this one stating the relatively safe return of Tony Stark. He remembered sinking to his knees and crying in relief that the man was still alive. He knew right then that he needed to see Tony again for himself and set on making the journey to Malibu.

* * *

(June 2009)

Pepper was rather surprised when the doorbell rang. No one ever rang the doorbell. Everyone that came here either came with Tony, had an appointment and were escorted by someone, or (like herself, Happy and Rhodey), they practically lived there and could just let themselves in. “Hello?” Pepper said as she opened the door. She was very confused.

“Hi, is Tony in?” He asked. The tanned man with charcoal coloured hair didn’t look familiar to her in the slightest but he clearly knew Tony if he had this address.

“May I ask who you are?” Pepper checked.

“Of course. I’m Bruce Banner. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s forgotten me, it’s been a long time.” Bruce laughed.

“Come on in, he’s in the lab but I’ll go and get him for you. Please make yourself comfortable.” Pepper smiled, inviting him in and offering him a seat.

Pepper hurried down the stairs and let herself into the lab. She had no idea what Tony was doing but someone was here to see him. “Tony, you’ve got a guest.” Pepper announced.

“Tell them I’m busy!” Tony replied.

“I don’t even know who he is, Tony. But he’s clearly got your address. Maybe you should see what he wants.” Pepper suggested.

“Who is it?” Tony asked.

“He said his name is Bruce.” Pepper answered. Tony dropped his spanner and grabbed the nearest towel to wipe the grease off his hands and face. He then practically ran up the stairs. Pepper felt very confused. Pepper exited the lab and walked back up the stairs at a normal pace, she’d clearly missed the beginning of their reunion, but Tony was holding this man tightly against his chest.

“It’s so good to see you.” Tony whispered. Keeping an arm around Bruce, he turned to Pepper. “Cancel anything I have planned for the next 2 days, at the minimum. I will keep you updated. You can go now.” Pepper was surprised that some guy she’d never heard of was having such an effect on Tony but decided to do as she was told. She’d probably be back in a couple of days to kick the man out. Not many people knew that Tony was bisexual, but Pepper was one of Tony’s closest members of staff and he also liked to think of her as a friend. Pepper smiled and left. “I never thought I’d see you again.” Tony admitted, pulling Bruce in for a kiss.

“And I deeply regret it. I guess I was just scared. When I heard you’d gone missing, I regretted never contacting you so as soon as I saw that you’d been found, I knew I needed to come and see you.” Bruce tried to explain.

“You’re here now, that’s all I care about.” Tony whispered, bringing Bruce into a kiss. Bruce eagerly accepted the kiss, not having been with anyone since he’d slept with Tony and Peter had been conceived. Tony pulled away from the kiss and took Bruce’s hand in his, leading the physicist to his bedroom, it was obvious that there would be a repeat of their first meeting. As soon as they got to the bedroom and the door had been shut, clothes started coming off quickly. Tony lay Bruce down on the bed once his shirt had come off and pressed kisses down his neck, until he reached Bruce’s nipples. He took his time, taking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hardened nub, reveling in the breathless moans Bruce was making. Bruce was trying hard to keep his breathing and heart rate level, not knowing what would happen if it got too high. In his time away, he’d gotten better at control, but he’d not had sex since the other guy happened.

“Let’s go slow and careful, it’s been a while.” Bruce commented.

“We can do whatever you want.” Tony breathed, pulling away from Bruce’s chest, kissing his way back up to the physicist’s mouth, sucking a hickey into his neck on the way there. “Out of curiosity, how long is a while?”

“Years.” Bruce moaned as Tony reached down and cupped his hardened cock through his trousers. Tony felt better knowing what he was working with. Bruce gently bucked up into Tony’s hand, feeling the need for them to strip their clothes off as soon as possible. “Can you take your shirt off?” Bruce asked. Tony tensed up at that. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t look how I did several years ago.” Tony shrugged.

“Neither do I, surely you noticed I put on weight.” Bruce smiled.

“You look gorgeous, Bruce, you always have.” Tony returned the smile and sat up, slowly removing his shirt until it was off and Bruce could see his arc reactor. Bruce gently lifted a hand and ran a gentle finger around where flesh met metal. Tony was holding his breath.

“It’s incredible. This is what’s keeping you alive?” Bruce checked. Tony nodded. Bruce leaned down to press a kiss over Tony’s heart. “I love it.” Bruce whispered. Tony pulled him into a bruising kiss. He never expected anyone to react like that to the arc reactor. Bruce Banner was full of surprises.

They both stripped off the rest of their clothes before crawling under the covers. Bruce wanted this to last longer than last time, and he wanted to do more so he crawled down the bed until he was level with Tony’s crotch, and took his cock into his mouth. Tony exclaimed loudly, trying not to thrust into the tight heat of Bruce’s mouth. Bruce gently bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip when he got to the top. Tony kept whining, encouraging Bruce to keep going. Bruce continued until he could comfortably take all of Tony in his mouth. It was then that Tony pulled him off. Bruce pulled off with a pop, pressing a kiss to the tip before Tony pulled him back up the bed for another kiss. “I don’t want to cum until I’m inside you.” Tony stated, in reply to Bruce’s questioning look.

“You better prepare me, then.” Bruce snarked. Tony smirked, he certainly loved when Bruce showed a bit of personality.

“Can you get on all fours for me?” Tony asked. Bruce complied , eagerly shifting himself into the position that Tony wanted him. Tony reached into the bedside table for the lube, completely forgetting to grab a condom. The thing that surprised Bruce the most was Tony lowering his face to the physicists ass and licking across his puckered hole. Bruce was trying very hard to keep his breathing level, but Tony was making it more and more difficult with each passing lick. And then he pressed his tongue inside Bruce and the other man nearly shot off the bed.

“That feels so good, Tony.” Bruce moaned. Bruce could feel Tony smile against his ass. Tony then slicked up the first finger and pressed it inside Bruce alongside his tongue. Despite having been warned, Tony could believe how tight Bruce was. The physicist clearly wasn’t lying when he said it had been years. Tony pulled his tongue out and slicked up another finger to press inside Bruce. He slowly and gently scissored his fingers, spreading Bruce wider and wider until he could accept a third slicked up finger. Bruce was no longer on all fours, his arms having given out, his ass was still in the air but his face was smushed into the bed in front of him. Bruce gently reached a hand back and Tony linked their fingers, smiling. Bruce meant so much to him for someone that was a one night stand. “I’m ready.” Bruce whined. Tony withdrew his fingers, leaving Bruce feeling far too empty but it wasn’t long before Tony rolled him over and spread his legs, allowing Tony to settle easily between them. “I could have stayed how I was.” Bruce commented.

“I want to see your face.” Tony whispered. Bruce blushed, smiling at Tony who grinned back at him. Tony applied some more lube to his hand, using it to slick up his cock before pushing into Bruce. They both cried out at how tight it was, Tony knew he was going to have to go slow or he wouldn’t last. Bruce was the first person he’d been with since he’d been found in the desert. It was slow going, Bruce pulled Tony down to join their lips as the inventor pushed inside him. It took a couple of minutes of harsh panting, kissing and slowly pushing inside but Tony was now balls deep inside Bruce. He pulled out a couple of inches before slowly pushing back in, he kept at that pace, driving both of them mad. Bruce wanted him to speed up but was also slightly worried about what would happen if Tony did. In the end, Bruce decided to throw caution to the wind, it wasn’t as though he was angry anyway. Bruce never actually said anything, Tony started to thrust faster as he chased his own release. Tony linked one of his hands with Bruce’s and brought the physicist into another kiss. Bruce guided Tony’s other hand to his leaking cock, it didn’t take Tony long to get the hint and wrap his hand around it, jerking Bruce off in time with his thrusts. Bruce didn’t last long after that, he came panting into Tony’s mouth. Bruce’s spasming hole pulled Tony over the edge and the inventor emptied himself inside Bruce. Tony pulled out and lay down beside Bruce, wrapping an arm around the other man’s shoulders. They lay side by side, catching their breath.

“Wow.” Bruce whispered.

“Wow indeed. You’re very good at that.” Tony replied.

“I didn’t do anything, you’re the one who did all the work.” Bruce laughed.

“And it was my pleasure.” Tony smiled, pulling Bruce in for another kiss.


End file.
